


Name

by Narf



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Name, No Beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narf/pseuds/Narf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after "Foe".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name

"I always thought that I would die in a place that didn't know my name" Reese said to Finch.

Ulrich Kohl was a reminder to Reese and Finch, but mostly Reese, of what would happen to those who were pawns to the government they trust. Ulrich has spent his entire life serving his country. Trusting his country, only to give him up to save themselves, like a piece of meat. Even his teammates gave him up, knowing that he had a wife that waited for him. Even though it was revenge for his very much alive wife, he died knowing that he had no way out of this lifestyle.

"We're soldiers" he told Reese, "We have no tomorrow". His last words were buried deep in Reese's mind. It was true. He was a soldier. He still is. No matter what he does there was no redemption for him. No way to get out. No matter how much he tried, this was the way to live now. Even if he could get an alias and go wherever he wanted, he would still be someone else. Not him.

When he went to Ulrich's grave he pondered on. Will this happen to him as well? Be buried six feet deep into the ground, in a name that wasn't his, and have the government sweep this under the rug?

Finch voiced his concern. Reese thought for a moment. He wasn't alone in this. Finch is in this as much as he is. It would be foolish of him to think they would live long enough to their old age. This was a suicide mission. Every number could be more dangerous from the last, and one of them could end him. Permenantly.

"Do you think anyone would care for our names?" Finch asked, looking at his employee. 'Names' he thought. The government let him keep his birth name, but they had to change his last name. It wasn't his real name, but at the same time it wasn't his fake name.

"After were dead" he responded, a hint of amusement in his voice. Probably, if there was someone that cared for them enough to know. Most likely not. After all, who would want to know someone who was dead?

"I thought we already were" he reminded him. That's all they were. Dead. Reese looked down the grave. He turned his heel and walked down the road, Finch by his side. They were both in this together. He wondered though.

Would there be someone to care for his name before he was gone for good?

**Author's Note:**

> Besides redemption that these two are looking for, I've always thought of one them yearning to hear their real names. For most of their lives, they have lived under aliases, so they might want someone to know their real names before they die.


End file.
